


Well, I know that you're in love with him ('Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym)

by Java_Blythe_Peralta



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blue Bayou, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Wistful Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/pseuds/Java_Blythe_Peralta
Summary: Steve comes to pick up Dustin from the Snow Ball but finds some peace instead.





	Well, I know that you're in love with him ('Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym)

_Well, I know that you're in love with him, 'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym, You both kicked off your shoes, Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

It was late when Steve arrived outside the gym. He knows he’s late. He should have been there half an hour ago to get Dustin, but he had lost track of time. He sighed, stepping out of the car he entered the school. No one was there anymore he realized, yet the music was still coming from the gym. He walked to the edge of the doors, standing in the shadows and peered in. 

The gym was empty, the decorations had mostly been pulled down and were just waiting to be hauled outside. Empty cup and missing hair ribbons dotted the floor. Where was the music coming from? Then he saw, he wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before but there they were. Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers, dancing in the middle of the gym. 

Neither of them had their shoes on anymore. Jonathan’s jacket was missing and his sleeves were rolled up. They were holding each other as Roy Obrison’s “Blue Bayou” played through the gym. 

Jonathan said something and Nancy laughed. She leaned in and kissed him before spinning away and back into his embrace, the purest smile on her face. That was when Steve knew she never had really been his. As sexist and stupid as that sounded. She had never loved him was probably a better way to put it. At least not in the way she loved Jonathan. She looked like she would be with him forever if she could.

That was when he knew she was in it with Jonathan for the long run. She would be with him longer and in more ways than she ever had been with Steve. He sighed, hope had been his downfall. He felt like his heart had been crushed just a tiny bit. But he was happy for her. She had been right, they were never right for each other no matter how much he loved her. 

Steve sighed as the song ended. Jonathan drew Nancy to him for a long, sweet kiss. Yes they were definitely in love. 

Steve finally realized that he had been there staring far two long. He made a point of being loud as he came into the gym, bumping into one of the doors. Jonathan and Nancy jumped apart.

“Steve.” They both said in surprise. 

“Hi.” He said, softly. “Im here to get Dustin but looks like I’m a bit late.”

“Oh!” Nancy said. “He went home with Hopper, said he wanted to talk to El about something.”

“Oh, ok thanks.” Steve turned to leave.

“Steve wait.” Nancy game over and hugged him. “Merry Christmas Batman.”

He laughed at the joke. “Merry Christmas Nancy, and Merry Christmas Jonathan.”

“Merry Christmas." the other boy said. 

As Steve left the gym it was with far less pain than he had entered. He may not have been the one for Nancy and Nancy may not have been his, but they made pretty damn good friends. And he always had Dustin and the kids, because he was also a pretty damn good babysitter. Steve grinned. Life was pretty damn good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I felt like there had to be something that helped Steve move on from Nancy between seasons 2 and 3. The title and idea od this story is taken from the song "Americal Pie" by Don McLean.


End file.
